the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
Season 1 '''of Donald 9 and Douglas 10's "The Events of Sudrian History" consists of twelve episodes, it premiered on January 27th, 2018, and the first half concluded on November 6th, 2018. The second half premiered on December 12th, 2018, and has yet to conclude. The first half of Season 1 shows the complicated relationships that steam engines and diesel engines have. Many dislike them, unless they prove themselves to be friendly, such as BoCo, Mavis, and Diesel have, but some aren't open to their friendship even after that, especially one engine in particular. The second half of Season 1 is presenting the Sodor engines with a new evil threat. All engines steam or diesel will have to come together and work alongside one another to defeat the big bad coming their way. Plot "New Conflicts" In a flashback, Diesel 10 informs Diesel that the North Western Railway has bought him. He wants him to go there, and while he's working, to see if they can take over the railway...by force. In the present, Diesel is just waking up in his shed at Knapford Station when Thomas puffs up next to him. The two talk for a little bit, until Thomas has to leave. Diesel reluctantly begins his work. Later that day, Diesel is shunting trucks, when he accidentally derails. James then starts complaining that he keeps causing accidents, (which is false). He begins ranting about how diesels are evil, until Thomas comes back and shuts James up. In the heat of the moment, Thomas says James should've been scrapped after his accident with the tar wagons. He then leaves the station just as sudden as he'd arrived, leaving James and Diesel speechless. A few minutes pass, until Edward arrives, and offers to help Diesel back onto the tracks, the latter agreeing immediately. Once he has been rerailed, Edward and Diesel become official friends. James thinks Edward is crazy, telling him that diesels will betray them and soon they'll all be scrapped, then he puffs away without another word. "Keep On Keeping On" Diesel arrives at Knapford Docks, along with BoCo, Bill and Ben. They are all very confused about why they're there until Sir Topham Hatt explains, and a new engine is lowered onto the tracks. She introduces herself as Mavis, and the twins are pleased to know that she's coming to help out at the quarry. Everyone then goes back to their respective jobs. At the quarry, Mavis marvels over it's size, while Bill and Ben complain about the amount of work. BoCo and Mavis talk for a little while longer, until Jamesshows up for a goods train. Mavis goes up to him before BoCo can warn her. James is disgusted to see another diesel, and promptly insults her and the others. BoCo angrily intervenes, telling him to leave, which he happily does. Mavis then quickly avoids the others and gets back to work. Later that night, James proceeds to vent to the other engines about Mavis' arrival. However, the others aren't phased at all, brushing his complaints off as a regular occurrence, all except Percy, who buys in to James' rant. The latter then goes on to scare Percy so much, that he backs into his shed. Edward scolds him severely, while Toby suggests they should all get some sleep. James grumbles, giving one last protest before sliding into his own shed for the night. "By A Hair" Duck puffs into Wellsworth Station. Stepney puffs up alongside him from the station yard to greet him. Duck explains that he's due for an overhaul, and Emily is coming to pick up his passenger train. He also asks to rest in one of the empty sidings until the line in clear for him to continue. Stepney allows him to, and he moves off of the open line. Emily soon arrives and takes the train, while Percy arrives to collect a goods train. Stepney greets him while Diesel pulls up with some empty trucks, scaring Percy. Thomas, Duck, and Stepney defend Diesel, but Percy ignores them, setting off. Later, Diesel decides to investigate why the line is still blocked. He stumbles upon Percy, who explains that he’d run out of coal. He desperately needs help, and he apologizes for being rude. Diesel forgives him and begins helping. He is nearly there, when Gordon appears, coming in too fast to stop. In a sudden burst of power, Diesel manages to save Percy and his train, but gets knocked clean off the rails. Gordon stops quickly and tries to apologize, but Diesel has been knocked unconscious. Percy borrows some of his coal and rushes back to Wellsworth, where Duck, Stepney, and now Donald as well are wating. He tells them what happened, so Duck and Donald puff to the scene with a flatbed and the Breakdown Train. They are shocked to see Diesel knocked out, so they quickly pick him up and Duck takes him away. Later that night, Diesel 10 talks to a bunch of diesels, his main two being Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert. According to 'Arry, he pretended to be friendly and tricked Donald into telling him what happened to Diesel. Bert then insults him, noting how he nearly blew the whole thing. Diesel 10 shuts them up, and two more diesels arrive. One of them, Splatter, announces their presence to Diesel 10. Bert comments on how it took them forever to arrive. Diesel 10 smiles and mentions that it's time to work on the next stage of their plan. The other diesel, Dodge (who is not referred to by name), asks what that is. Diesel 10 simply smirks evilly in response. "Strange Places, Friendly Faces" Thomas puffs around the yard, shunting trucks into their proper places as he fills in for Diesel, who is still at the works. James arrives, and orders Thomas to fetch his coaches. Thomas agrees to, but teases him in the process. James gets fed up and heads to Knapford. Thomas shunts the coaches after him, saying hello to Emily along the way. She says it back, then notices a goods train in Thomas' way. She tries to warn him, but it's too late... Thomas runs straight into it. Emily, along with Edward and BoCo, arrive to help clean up the wreckage. Thomas complains that it's too much work, and BoCo suggests renting another engine to help out while Diesel is still gone. Emily takes Thomas away to the works,while Edward takes Sir Topham Hatt back to his office. One week later, Thomas returns to the yard to see Toby, along with two new engines, Lady and Arthur. He greets them warmly. Lady quickly rushes off to start work, so Thomas and Toby try talking to Arthur, asking him where he's from. But, Arthur gets nervous and quickly puffs away after Lady, leaving the two engines very confused. Later, Arthur prepares a goods train for Molly. They introduce themselves to each other, and Molly notices he looks worried. After some coaxing, Arthur reveals why: he's going to be scrapped when he leaves Sodor. Molly is horrified, and offers to talk to Sir Topham Hatt, but Arthur frantically declines, saying he'd just send him back sooner. Once Arthur puffs sadly away, Molly wonders what else she could do for him. She then couples up to her train, and leaves the yard, still thinking. That night, Henry waits at Knapford Docks with The Flying Kipper. Rosie pulls up alongside him to let him know that his train is ready to go, and to wish him luck on his journey. Henry reassures her that everything will be just fine, and departs. Henry is enjoying the nighttime scenery, until he spots some faulty points up ahead, and tries to stop. He fails to notice a diesel come out from a shadowy siding as he derails. The diesel tells Diesel 10 that "they got him". Diesel 10 praises him, then orders him to load Henry onto a flatbed, and fast, because they have to be gone by sunrise. "Hostility" In a flashback, Molly makes a stop at Knapford Station, and sees Donald, one of the engines she is looking for. They exchange greetings, and she asks where Douglas is. Donald whistles, startling him awake from a nearby shed. At first he is angry, but settles down when he sees Molly. Now that she has both of their attentions, she explains her problem. The next morning, at Tidmouth Sheds, the engines wake up. Everything is going normal, until Edward notices that Henry is not in his shed. The engines begin panicking, and then Diesel rolls by, happily surprising Percy. James begins theorizing that Diesel played a role on Henry's strange absence. Annoyed by this, Gordon leaves the sheds to wait at Knapford for the express. Edward leaves shortly after, trying to convince James to be nice, to no avail. At Knapford, Sir Topham Hatt confides to Duck about his worry for Henry. Duck becomes worried too, as Douglas puffs in. After a quick explanation from Duck, he now knows what's going on, too. But Sir Topham Hatt has worse news. He explains further that Henry '''never made it to the Mainland, and the signalman at Barrow never saw him pass. Feeling even more anxious, Duck rushes off to tell the others. Later that same day, Sir Topham Hatt calls Percy and Donald to Knapford to join Douglas, who hadn't left. He questions Percy about Henry, and if he saw anything last night. Percy recalls that they passed each other, but nothing more, and then he leaves the station. The twins leave to go searching. On the main line, Douglas asks where they think he could be. Donald jokingly replies that he could be hiding in a tunnel from some rain. Then, Douglas spots something on the track next to them. They stop near it, and realize it's Henry's train. They deliver it the rest of the way, and return to Knapford, informing Sir Topham Hatt that they didn't find him. Feeling defeated, they go back to their sheds for the evening. At the same time, Diesel is busy shunting the last few trucks in the yard, when James pulls up next to him. He immediately accuses him of Henry's disappearance. Extremely confused, Diesel is is surprised that he's missing. James says he's playing dumb, and threatens that if he doesn't tell the truth soon, he'll disappear too. He leaves the yard in a huff, leaving behind a stunned and shocked Diesel. "Dishonor" Dodge bumps some trucks off the track in front of Tidmouth Sheds. Den asks why they are doing silly little jobs like derailing trucks. Jeremy responds by explaining that they can't show off their true force yet. Dart interrupts the diesels' discussion to say they have to leave. So, they stop arguing, and quickly oil back to The Mainland. In a flashback, Donald and Douglas agree to help Molly help Arthur. They decide to stage a deputation. Toby puffs up, overhearing their conversation and offers his help, to which they gladly accept. In the present day, Thomas and Molly are at Elsbridge Station when Dieseloils in with a goods train. Thomas happily says hello, and asks what he's doing. Diesel explains that he's taking trains for a little bit while Arthur and Lady are back working at the yard. Molly asks about Arthur, but Diesel wasn't sure, and he mentions to Thomas what James had said to him a few evenings ago. This angers Thomas, and he leaves. Molly follows quickly behind to go check on Arthur. Molly arrives at Knapford Yards, calling out to Arthur when she sees him. She tells him what she plans to do, and when he reacts, she calmly is able to convince him to trust her, and the two of them puff away towards Knapford. That evening, Thomas and Gordon are puffing back to Tidmouth Sheds, discussing what to say to James. But, when they arrive, they are shocked to find lines of trucks derailed everywhere. At Knapford, Charles is just locking his office, when Molly, Arthur, Toby, and the scottish twins rush in. Molly tells him what's happening, and Arthur nervously explains himself. After thinking, Stephen Hatt speaks up, voting in favor of purchasing Arthur. His opinion sways Charles into agreeing as well. Arthur and the others are overjoyed, until Seth Oltera runs up. He tells Charles that Lady's railway has gone bankrupt, and all of the engines were killed in a shed fire. Charles then offers to buy Lady, too, and he sends home the other engines. Back at the sheds, the engines begin to question who did this and why. James instantly suspects Diesel. Percy interjects and defends him, which only causes James to accuse Diesel and ''Percy together. The others jump in to defend their friends. Emily leaves and begins trying to shunt the trucks out of the way. Thomas and Gordon become increasingly forceful with James, but he still won't let up. Toby arrives and is shocked to find a mess, and everyone shouting. He asks what is happening but nobody answers. Percy finally snaps, and calls James a "scared little coward", and to "get over himself". Just as Toby asks again, James bashes Percy right off the rails. Shocked beyond belief, Edward banishes James from Tidmouth Sheds. He is backed up by Thomas, Emily, and the others. James scoffs, and puffs away angrily. Percy is re-railed, and the engines go into their sheds, and fall asleep. In the middle of the night, Thomas is woken up by someone whispering his name. He looks around, still drowsy. He gasps when he sees who it is. It turns out to be Henry. Thomas excitedly asks where he's been. Henry comments that it's a long story, but before he can explain, there are some people he wants to introduce to everyone. "A Long Ways From Home" 1915 Flashback Adam puffs into Knapford Station, asking if he was late to see the new engine. Stephen replies that he's right on time, and tells everyone to look up ahead, as the new engine is approaching. The engine stops next to Eagle, and introduces himself as Edward. Neil says hello, and welcomes him to the North Western Railway. 1961 Flashback On The Mainland, a doctor informs two members of the Oltera family, Sethand Katie, that Katie's mom, Carol, has recently died. Katie, overwhelmed with emotion, hitches a train ride back to Sodor to Ffarquhar Station. At Ffarquhar, Bertie The Bus expresses his sympathy for her, before driving off. Thomas arrives with Annie and Clarabel and notices Katie. He stops, and realizes she's upset. She explains what she just found out, and tells him she wants to go to Knapford Station. Thomas waits for her to climb aboard before puffing away. At Knapford, Katie watches as Bill and Ben struggle past with a line of heavy troublesome trucks. Edward arrives, and the two of them joke about the twins. Edward becomes saddened when hearing Katie's news. He suddenly remembers that he felt a similar way, back in 1915, with one of his friends, Winston. Edward begins telling Katie his story. 1915 Flashback Edward narrates as he lists the engines who formerly worked on the North Western Railway: Eagle, Stephen, Lincoln, Clyde, Adam, Winston, Neil, and a few years later, Alfred, and Clarence. He tells about how Winston was a very old engine and always needed some repairs done. Eagle puffs up alongside Winston at Knapford, and the latter complains about his aching boiler. Eagle is sympathetic to his woes, and puffs away. Some time later, Sir Topham Hatt sadly tells Winston he is too old to continue working, and will be sent for scrap. Winston calmly accepts his fate. Edward is speechless, not understanding how he can be okay with being scrapped. Winston gives a speech about "not having to fear the unknown anymore", quoting his old friend, Matthew, who received a similar fate as him around 15 years ago. Edward tearfully says his goodbyes, and watches Winston leave. Neil arrives seconds after, also seeing Winston leave. He asks where he's going, and is shocked beyond belief when Edward explains. Edward smiles, saying "when I'm his age, I think I'll be okay with being scrapped, too..." 1961 Flashback A few days after Edward and Katie's conversation, several people and engines, (notably the Hatt Family, Thomas, Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald, Douglas, and Edward himself), attend the funeral for Carol. Charles leads the ceremony, beginning his speech. Stepney whispers to Edward about Katie, and how she seems to be handling her grief well. Edward replies that she just has a better understanding of things now. Stepney is confused, and Edward offers to explain later on. As Katie listens to Charles talk about her mother, she whispers to the coffin that she will never forget her. Very similar to Edward's final words to Winston. "World Order - Part 1" Katie arrives at her night shift job for the Norramby signal box. She talks to her boss, Roger Feldman, for a little, until she hears someone coming. She and Roger hide, and watch as Diesel 10 and Bert oil past with Henry. Katie then recognizes the green engine as they get farther away. Henry wakes up in a scrapyard, as a diesel named Theodore shunts him backwards. He's shocked and angry, until Diesel 10 himself introduces himself. He tells Henry his plans for the Island of Sodor, and then has him shunted all the way to the end of the siding by another diesel, Salty. The diesel apologizes for Diesel 10's actions and insists that he isn't evil like them. After he leaves, three other steam engines introduce themselves as Violet, Charlie, and Whiff respectively. The four engines talk for a while, up until 'Arry and Bert shout for them to be quiet. Violet retorts by insulting both of them, and the three argue until Diesel 10 shuts them up. He taunts Henry by showing him the corpse of an old Sodor engine, Alfred, and says they'll end up like him if they don't stay quiet. Frightened, they obey and fall silent. One night later, Henry is woken up to see Katie and Roger have arrived to save all of them. However, just as they go to leave, Charlie speaks too loudly, causing Diesel 10 to storm over angrily. The large diesel gets so angry, that he screams that "he's had enough", and murders Charlie right in front of everyone. Horrified, Violet bashes Jeremy offo f the tracks, making a run for it. Henry and Whiff quickly follow behind her. Diesel 10 orders 'Arry, Bert, Theodore, and Dart after them. As the three engines race away from the Scrapyards, Violet asks Henry where they're going. Henry decides that he is going to lead her and Whiff back to Sodor. He leads the way as they puff into the distance. "World Order - Part 2" For many days, Henry, Violet and Whiff run and hide from evil diesels, trying to get to Sodor. One day in particular, some diesels stop, Theodore stresses that they must obey the boss, and the others are confused as to why Theodore cares so much. The orange diesel explains about Diesel 10 taking him in when he was nearly scrapped. They continue on after that. From inside a tunnel nearby them, Henry pops out and gives the all clear. The three engines then rush off. In the present, the others at Tidmouth Sheds wake up and are happily surprised to see their friend. Edward spots Katie with them, and scolds her for scaring them and her family. She says she'll apologize the next morning, and then reminds Henry to finish their escape story. Back in the flashback, the three engines have been found by the same group of diesels. They escape down a side track and come across a yard entirely filled with trucks. Henry shunts them as Whiff holds off an enraged Dart. Just as Henry clears the track, Whiff's brakes fail, sending him and Dart into a line of fuel tankers. Violet and Henry look on in shock, until they flee the scene. Back in the present, Violet introduces herself to the engines, as does Roger Feldman. Toby suggests that they hold a meeting in the morning to tell everyone else what is happening. Henry agrees, and they all go to sleep. The next morning, all the engines are gathered at Knapford Docks to hear Henry's announcement. Katie meets up with her father and brother, and apologizes for running away like she did. Henry then speaks up, and tells the engines about the evil mastermind diesel, Diesel 10. He asks if they'll be willing to fight to stop them, and is met with a chorus of agreements and confident whistles. After they stop, Arthur pipes up, noticing Diesel is not among them. Elsewhere, on the Mainland. Dodge informs Diesel 10 of his ally's alliance. Diesel rolls in and greets his "boss". "Mysteries Begin" On the mainland, Diesel 10 plans his invasion with the members of his gang. Diesel and Salty are adamant about the plan, trying to convince Diesel 10 to wait, but he doesn't listen. After some coercion, Diesel agrees to go with them to Sodor. On Sodor, the engines make a plan to evacuate all of the human citizens of Sodor, including the Hatts. Once everyone arrives at Knapford Docks, the plan starts in motion. Lance spots Katie in the crowds, and the two teens talk for short while, with Katie telling him about how she witnessed Diesel 10 murder a tank engine firsthand. After a bit, Lance's father calls him away, and he leaves. Elsewhere at the Docks, a woman named Melissa complains about riding in Bertie, while her son is ecstatic about it. Bertie is insulted by her remarks, and sulks. Roger, her husband, Keith, and Percy's crew, Jim and Daniel, are eventually able to get her on board, but not before she makes a sly remark about how Percy could have been killed back in that accident. Everybody but Percy's crew boards the bus after that. Nearby, Charles is talking with his official assistant, Ren. The younger man offers to retrieve some important files from Charles' office before they leave, and he walks off. Stephen comes up with the other Hatts, calling Ren a "suck up". Amanda scolds him, and he sheepishly apologizes. He walks away awkwardly, while Bridget goes to check up on Kaite and her family. Amanda and Charles share a romantic moment, he promises that when this is all over, they'll go onto the ocean in a sailboat for a secluded romantic evening. She looks forward to that very much, and the two leave. Later on, Charles addresses the engines, bidding them good luck, and with that, he, his family, and the Olteras drive away, leading the evacuation caravan. With the engines now alone, they begin to discuss how to stop the diesels. Suddenly, James shows up. He shows surprise at seeing Henry return, then offers a quick apology for what he did at the sheds. Most of the engines accept, and then a plan is made. Henry, Gordon, Thomas, and James head out to look for Diesel. Stepney calls after them to be safe. As evening comes, James suggests that he and Thomas go a separate way, to cover more ground. Gordon and Henry continue straight, while James leads Thomas down a smaller track. On the mainland again, the diesels are prepped and ready to make their way to Sodor. At the back of the group, Diesel, Den, and Salty quietly talk. Both Salty and Den are staying behind, while Diesel is still going with them. The three of them make a pact, saying if they get the chance, they will be making a run for it, far away from Diesel 10 and his gang, officially declaring that they are no longer evil. Night has fallen, and James continues to lead Thomas down the abandoned branchline. Thomas grows suspicious, but follows James anyway. Not much later, they arrive at an abandoned dockside. Thomas turns around on a turntable and confronts James, revealing that he knew what James' true intentions were. James becomes furious, going on a rant about how everyone overlooks him for the "number one engine". Then, the red engine lunges at Thomas. The two struggle, until Thomas is able to push James away. Seeing red, Thomas banishes James from Sodor, so the tender engine backs away without another word. From another line, Percy comes out, shocked at what just happened. Thomas tries to explain, but Percy stops him, already understanding. The two engines then head home towards the Docks. Unknown to them, or any of the steam engines, Diesel 10 and his diesel gang have arrived at the Vicarstown Bridge. They stare onto Sodor menacingly, preparing to move in at any second. "For A Brighter Future" Jeremy leads an army of diesels towards Sodor. When they reach the Vicarstown Bridge, Diesel 10 watches Thomas and Percy puff by, unaware of the army of diesels just behind them. Back at Knapford Docks, Duck decides to lead a small group of engines away from Sodor, just in case things get too heated. Among his group is Donald, Douglas, Stepney, Bill, Ben, and Arthur. The seven of them say their goodbyes, and puff away. Some time later, Mavis is about to leave to go looking for Gordon, Henry, Thomas, and James, but Emily discourages her. Just then, Gordon and Henry arrive back. Everyone is relieved to see them, but they realize that Thomas and James are out there. Gordon volunteers to back out looking for them, and he puffs away. Elsewhere, Percy questions Thomas as to why he banished James from Sodor. Thomas is hesitant to explain, but as soon as he does, they see several diesels pass by on the main line. He quickly ushers Percy down the line to safety. Gordon also spots some diesels, rushing back to warn the others of their arrival. The group at the Docks looks on in worry. Thomas and Percy rush into Knapford Station. Percy is growing more scared, and asks if they have a plan. Thomas suddenly gets one, then quickly leaves to go retrieve something, leaving Percy alone. At the Docks, Emily suddenly realizes that Percy is nowhere to be seen. Unaware that he's with Thomas, Lady offers to help her search for him. Thomas returns to Knapford, bringing a dynamite van with him. The engines at the Docks decide that they're going to prepare for a fight. Gordon is skeptical of the idea, but ultimately agrees to help. Edward is passionate, and vows that he'd die for the railway. Back at Knapford, Thomas instructs Percy to bump the explosive into the station when he says to. Percy is scared that he'll hurt Thomas, but the blue engine shows faith in his friend. He then puffs forward through the station. On the other side is a small group of diesels, including Jeremy. Thomas gets their attention, and as they chase him into the station, he shouts for Percy to shunt the explosive. Percy obeys, sending the truck into the station just as Thomas gets out safely. The station bursts into flames, killing the group of diesels. The group at the Docks begin their fight for the railway. Gordon, Henry, Violet, Toby, Mavis, and BoCo all charge the numerous counts of diesels coming at them. Emily, Lady, Molly, and Rosie stay back at the Docks, with Edward there as well as a last line of defense. Rosie notices from afar that Knapford is on fire. Molly suspects that Thomas set it to distract some diesels. Emily and Lady continue searching for Percy, with no luck. Molly then suggests that maybe Percy started the fire. Out on the line, BoCo becomes swarmed by diesels, but luckily Gordon pulls up and helps him out. They get to a safer position, then Gordon tells BoCo to go see if Thomas or James started the Knapford fire. BoCo oils away to the station. At Knapford, the fire is still going strong. BoCo pulls up and calls out to Thomas and James, not sure if they're there. On the other side of the station, Thomas and Percy are sad to see the main station burn like this, they also cannot hear BoCo. Suddenly, Jeremy shoots out from the flames, and couples to BoCo, saying that if he dies, then BoCo should die too, for being a "traitor" to diesel-kind. BoCo is helplessly pulled into the fire by Jeremy. Thomas and Percy decide to make a dash for Knapford Docks, when they suddenly hear screaming from the station. Then, pieces of BoCo's burning body fly out at them. Percy cries out in shock, realizing that their friend is in there. Thomas is shocked, too, but pulls Percy away from the fire, and the two of them hurry away. "The Fire In All Of Us" TBA Episodes *View count updated every Sunday. Cast Season 1/Starring|Starring Season 1/Also Starring|Also Starring Season 1/Minor Cast|Minor Cast Deaths * Will * Elyse * Jordan * Carol Oltera ''(Confirmed Fate) * Sir Topham Hatt (Confirmed Fate) * Matthew (Confirmed Fate) * Winston (Off-Screen; Confirmed Fate) * Alfred (Confirmed Fate) * Charlie * Whiff * Dart * Ted * Marcus * Billy * Jeremy * BoCo * Molly (Off-Screen) * 29 unnamed members of Diesel 10's Gang Trivia * Season 1 takes place in 1962. * "World Order - Part 2" is the only episode of Season 1 that doesn't introduce any new characters. Episode List Category:Seasons